The Druid Queen
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: There seems to be peace in the world for the Clan at least until a druid rises an enemy army to try and take the Druid crown from Lindsey. So its back to NYC so Lindsey can protect her husband. But can she and her Clan protect her crown?
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel to **_**The Royal Wedding**_**.**

My eyes were shut as we cruised down the road. I had been up all the night previously riding shotgun for Jessica, the only person besides Sam allowed to drive the sacred '67 Impala.

Yes, I had driven her before and yes I had paid for it. But as it was done to save all parties involved in the crisis it was much less of a punishment than had the circumstances been…less lethal.

Our hunts had been pretty basic ever since I became Queen of Druids and banished King Typhus to the deepest regions of Hell. My husband, Neal Caffery, con-man extrodinair, thief after (and of for that matter) my own heart, and drop dead gorgeous protectorate and I had been keeping in touch the only way we could with his whole FBI consultant gig going on.

It usually consisted of writing coded letters and sending them by way of familiar, though I would occasionally call. What can we say? We love the classics.

I crooned unconsciously in my sleep thinking of my love. And seriously, what girl wouldn't? He was a gentleman, handsome, understanding, and generally perfect. And he was a thief. A plus in my book.

I didn't know where we were going. No one would tell me. At this point I didn't care. No druid needed my assistance or they would have sent their familiar to find me and Neal didn't need a protector or he would have sent an urgent message via our link.

I wasn't like my sisters. My protectorate wasn't a hunter (or as in most cases another magical creature for example mother and father. Mother a druid father a warrior demon) No he was just a thief and not honed to our ways. Plus he was still a consultant for the FBI. He loved his job, understood. Mine was just as vital if not more, and besides we talked almost non-stop when we could anyway. That consisted of us both being awake not being super-busy (a.k.a. stealing something or in battle.)

As it were I was doing the next best thing to mindspeaking with him. (The first best thing was being with him). I was dreaming of him. We were dancing. It's like we were always dancing. We liked dancing. It made us feel truly together. After all it's how we met. We were just about to kiss when black clouds surrounded us.

"Aww! Come on!" I screeched. I couldn't even kiss him in my dream? I spun around and came face to face with a druid floating above the ground.

"Majesty," her tone was sharp.

"Yes, can I assist you?" I asked, standing up straighter upon realizing this was a dream vision.

"I am Druid leader. Mirta MacCallum of the MacCallum druid clan."

"Tis an honor."

"I wish I could say the same."

"Pardon?"

"I was in line to be Druid Queen. I see they did give it to the born princess though. Too bad you are nothing but a mongrel Halfling. You aren't worthy of the crown and I will see you freed of your burden. I will find you Your Highness and I will get my crown. Even if I have to kill you for it," she muttered, fading in the clouds.

I jerked awake, sweat on my brow, gasping for breath. I clutched my fist to my heart willing it to be still.

"Lindsey, what's wrong?" Melinda asked, touching my arm.

"Neal not live up to your expectations?" Dean asked laughing.

"Shut up, Dean," Sam said sternly in my defense. Jessica, who had been giggling at Dean's remark, opened her mouth ready to jump down Sam's throat and in general "protect" Dean, when she spied my face.

My look of terror had turned to one of contemplation. Melinda knew this look and voiced it.

"What did you see?" she asked knowing it was a vision.

"Well, let's put it this way. You guys aren't as popular anymore," I said, still thinking. Dean slammed on the brakes. Thankfully we were on a back country road. Also thankfully we were all wearing our seatbelts.

"Is it Typhus?" Dean demanded turning around in his seat. Yes Jessica was his wife and he loved her most, but we were all family and treated each other as such.

"No," I stated simply. There was silence for a moment.

"Then who?" Jessica asked.

"A druid. Called herself Mirta MacCallum," I said, still thinking in a daze, "Said she was originally supposed to be Queen and she'd kill me if necessary for the title."

"The Hell that will happen," Dean growled. Jessica nodded sharply.

"Lindsey, when this job is over we're headed back to New York," she said.

"Huh?"

"If she wants your throne she'll go to any means necessary even threatening your protectorate." My heart came careening to a halt.

"Oh mercy of Valhalla! Neal!" I shouted both mentally and physically.

_I'm right here, what's wrong?_

_I'll tell you when I get there _I said

_You're coming home?_

_As soon as we are finished with these wendigos yes _I said.

_Nice, any special occasion I miss?_

_No, just…just stay safe and tell me if anything suspicious happens._

_Is something wrong?_

_Nothing to worry about for now. Just keep me posted and stay safe._

_Of course. Now get some rest, you sound exhausted._

_I will. See you soon._

_Be careful. Love you._

_Love you, too_ I said, the connection winking out.

**Well there is the first chapter of the newest story **_**The Druid Queen.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter two! Hope you guys love it!**

I ran fiercely through the forest, two wendigos hot on my trail. Probably not Neal's version of staying safe, but wendigos were small game to me. As a Halfling I could outrun, out hunt, out smart, and even kill them. I would too, but the brothers needed something to take their minds off the danger looming over us. Over me. Again.

Their way of doing that? Using me as live bait to lure their kill to them.

Kami, I loved my family.

I dove over a log, rolling to my feet. I always stayed just out of the reach of the monsters. One of their poisonous claws nicked my skin. I gasped as the poison stung through my veins. I felt my demon coming out. I bit it back knowing it wouldn't be good if I held it back to long. The poison couldn't kill me but it would hurt me and hinder my movements.

I stumbled through the woods when suddenly they were gone. I spun around, letting my demon half have at the poison. The wendigos lay dead at the brother's feet.

"Thanks boys," I hissed, my fangs bringing my voice out in a hiss.

"Sure thing," they said, breath heaving from exertion. Melinda and Jessica emerged from the vast forest. Melinda walked over to me inspecting my wound. Jessica was getting supplies from the wendigos for my spells.

"You gonna be okay?" Sam asked.

"She'll be fine," Melinda said wrapping a cloth around my arm to staunch the bleeding. "It'll be healed up in an hour." I nodded in agreement, already feeling my demon receding as it absorbed the poison.

"You will need to be going soon," came a grim voice behind us. I knew it was Cas and I reigned in the urge to spin and it.

"What's new angel wings?" I asked, stepping back after turning to him.

"The druid priestess' are arriving in New York," he said.

"Which clan?" I deadpanned.

"Both fighting for the crown. The McCord's and MacCallum's. This may lead to an actual battle or even a war," he warned.

"Bloody delightful," I growled.

"The MacCallum's don't know of your protectorate, but your aunt is going to visit him. She may be followed."

"Let's go!" I said, quickly turning and walking briskly back to the car. Jessica, Dean, Sam, and Melinda glanced at each other before running after me.

"Wait up!" Jessica called after me. I didn't slow up. They would catch me. I had to get going. They finally caught me when we got to the Impala. I jerked the door open and slid in the car.

"Come on people!" I shouted, anxious to get going. If Neal didn't live in a city I would have flown on Astral. Everyone slipped into the car, Dean cranking it and preparing for a day long road trip.

"Cas could be mistaken," Melinda said, turning to me.

"Until my enemies are gone I have to assume the worst. Rule number four. Remember?" I asked, leaning anxiously against the window.

Smudge the glass in this car and you'll be washing the whole damn thing," Dean declared.

"You gonna make me, pretty boy?" I asked sarcasm kicking in full force. He glared at me in the mirror. I smirked and stuck my tongue out childishly. Melinda and Sam thought it funny.

"Melinda, could you do something to make Lindsey settle?" Jessica asked.

"Sorry, you know the rules. No spell works on her."

"Damn. Can we tie her to the roof?"

"Sorry. She knows all our rope tricks."

"Knock her out?"

"With what?"

"Gah!"

I suppressed a snicker at their pain. This was gonna be a hectic trip.

**I know it was super short. I promise the next chapter is much longer. **

**The Tuneless Siren: I could kick your butt in the next chapter. Until then enjoy this.**

**DeansTrueGirl: Glad you enjoy it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I just can't help it I have to update!**

We finally got to Manhatten late that evening…when everyone was out… damned Friday's. I knew where we were and I couldn't waste any more time. I leaped out of the Impala, to everyone's protest, and ran.

I don't know what everyone saw as I dripped, dodged, and ran along the streets. I leaped up, over a group at one point before continuing on my journey.

I slid into June's foyer yelping my greeting to the woman before taking the stairs two at a time to Neal's apartment. I barreled into his apartment without knocking.

He had jumped up when I stormed in. I glanced at him before dashing to the balcony, my head whipping about trying to catch a strangers magic trail. Luckily Aunt Isla hadn't been followed and I collapsed in relief.

"Lindsey, what's wrong?" Neal asked crouching beside me, a hand resting supportively on my back.

"Nothing," I gasped, "An angel just decided it was time to scare the living Hell out of me," I said with a pun to my demon half. Neal gave me a questioning look.

"Never mind," I said smiling, "I'm glad to see you again," I nuzzled into his cheek.

"I'm glad to see you, too," he smiled. Isla made her way to the balcony with us.

"Did ye think I'd let one of those daft druids follow me? I was friends with your father too, dearie," Isla said winking. I was surprised to discover she was friends with Papa but quickly suppressed it. I smiled and hugged my aunt in greeting.

"Tis good te see ye again, lass," she said, leading the way back into the room and taking her seat.

I sat down as well, Neal taking a seat beside me on the couch. We sat there a while discussing what we had been up to while we had been apart. I had just finished one of my stories when there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me," he said, patting the top of my hand. I turned and he opened the door to our awaiting friends.

"My, my," came June's voice from out of my sight, "It's turning into quite a get together up here."

"Hi, June," I greeted, "Sorry for barging in earlier."

"It's alright, dear, I completely understand," she said sitting in the armchair beside Isla. Jessica, Dean, Melinda, and Sam took chairs from the tables and joined us.

"Tell me, Aunt Isla, what are the MacCallum's like?" I asked.

"Ah, lass, they are a powerful clan. Mie born of drough. They use magic stronger than that which most mie use, we being the exception, but we will discuss this later. Let's catch up on how we've been doing," I smiled and nodded as my sisters struck up friendly conversation about our events. If Isla and June were surprised they didn't show it.

Neal grasped my hand as Jessica and Melinda described the ghosts, wendigos, and demons we came up against. We Melinda opened her big mouth about the wendigo's poisonous claw catching my arm. I shot the siren a glare as my jean jacket was pulled from my shoulders over the bloodstained bandage on my bicep.

"How venomous are these things?" he asked turning to the more mystical people of our group.

"They nullify human senses except pain which it heightens to ridiculous levels while it slowly kills you, giving the beast more time to hunt," Isla explained.

"Thank you, dear aunt," I groaned, shucking my jacket the rest of the way. Neal glanced at me worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry, my demon half loves the poison if I'm hurt bad I use monkshood to heal."

"Then the wound-"

"Is already healed," I said, pulling the bandage off, a red line marking where the wound was.

"You worry too much about me, Neal," I said. "It's sweet but annoying." Silence echoed in the room. I pressed my hand to his cheek.

"You are taking my job," I smirked, "You are my protectorate. I am to protect you." He leaned closer his lips brushing mine.

A throat cleared drawing us apart. A slap echoes from my clan. Melinda was glaring at Sam was apparently the one who cleared his throat. I smiled at my clan.

"Well I hate to bust up the party but we have to go get our room. I saw a spot a few miles back that would do," Dean said, obviously uncomfortable in this environment with so many people who, in his mind, outclassed him.

"Aye, I best be going, too," Isla said rising and making her way to the door, June following, my clan and I following them.

I was just about to step out the door when Neal grabbed me around the waist pulling me back into his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked jovially.

"With my clan…"

"The hell you are," came Jessica's shout, startling me. "You two are staying here. Think about it Lindsey, you actually get to sleep in a bed this way." Neal glanced my way with question in his eyes.

"Bye," she sing-songed, disappearing down the steps. I turned to Neal, smiled and shrugged praying he wouldn't inquire on Jessica's statement. So much for praying.

"What did Jessica mean by that?"

"W-what?" I asked. Neal gave me a look that clearly said 'you know very well what.'

"When we are on missions we get a two bedroom and Jess and Dean take one bed, Sam and Mindy take one and I crash on the couch."

He didn't seem very happy about it, his grip tightened on my waist. I glanced up at him my face flushing.

"Neal?" I muttered softly, his breath tickling the curls around my ears. My heart started thudding ridiculously loud as his lips drew nearer my ear.

"Why do you say it's no big deal?" he asked.

"I-It's not. I've slept on forest floors before. By comparison a couch is a cloud."

"How long has it been since you've slept in a bed?" he asked.

"Dunno couple of years maybe?" I would have said out honeymoon but…there really wasn't much sleeping done and most of it was on the floor of our cabin. "At least since I've slept on a bed without being knocked unconscious first," I shrugged.

I received a disapproving glower. In response I rolled my eyes in disregard, "What's the big deal? It's just a bed?"

With that said he grabbed me around the waist, picking me up as if I weighed nothing and made his way to the bed where I was unceremoniously, plopped. My eyes wide in surprise, I glanced up at him. I was about to retort something when he pressed his finger to my lips, before replacing it with his own lips.

That night I came to a conclusion. Beds were awesome.

**Tada! New chapter I am the bomb. KAPOW!**

**DeansTrueGirl: More words this time my dear sister!**

**Melinda: I am so glad you like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Cas is back…duh, duh, duh!**

The next morning I was reminded that I hadn't come to New York for pleasure. Neal was treating me to a fancy breakfast at one of his favorite restaurants when my ear twitched at a sound not normal for New York.

I have been trained to recognize and remember the most acute sounds, smells, sights, sensations, everything so the sound of a spell being chanted quickly alerted me to their presence. I jumped up and grabbed Neal's hand, pulling him away moments before our table spontaneously combusted. I felt my eyes change as I scanned the area trying to find the druid responsible.

"What the-!"

"Show yourself coward!" I cried, my free hand clenching.

"Lindsey, easy," Neal said pulling me closer. It calmed me and made me more nervous at the same time, "Just breathe," he soothed stroking my hair. I gave a low hiss.

"Why are you so calm?" I snorted, more angry at whatever had the audacity to fire at us than anything else.

"We are both okay and that is not the strangest thing I have seen since I have known you," he said.

"Yeah but it's not something easily gotten used to."

"I am a man of many mysteries."

"Indeed you are," I said. "Come on, let's get out of here before the cops show up."

000

We got to the Bureau not long after the incident, and went up to Peter's office to let him know I was in town.

"Hey Lindsey, didn't realize you were coming."

"I didn't either," I replied honestly.

"What brings you here? I thought you and your friends went west for a little hunting trip."

"We were. Did. But there were some ahh… circumstances that required my immediate return."

"Oh?"

"Something better discussed in a more private setting," I said glancing at the crowded FBI White Collar lobby.

"I understand. Why don't you guys come over for supper tonight? I know El would love to see you guys again."

"Sure. I'll tell the clan to be there."

"Excellent we'll see you at 6:00," I nodded and gave Neal a kiss on the cheek before going to find my clan.

The crazy four had pretty much met up in front of the FBI building to wait for me. They were extremely excited about the dinner. Then the boys were off to baseball, the girls to the malls and I to myself… odd as it was.

I made my way to Neal's apartment, waving my greeting to June as I stepped in. She smiled and waved a reply as I started up the stairs.

When I opened the door I was met with Neal's friend and self-proclaimed philosopher, Mozzie, having a glass of, if my nose did not deceive me a fine Cabernet.

"Ah, the lovely Mrs. Caffery has returned from hunting so soon. Neal does have that effect on women," he said smiling kindly.

"Moz, I feel I should warn you I broke an angel's nose once for sneaking up on me."

"Ah but I didn't sneak up on you."

"No but it's a good rule of thumb not to startle me. I have been known to throw sharp and/or heavy objects."

"Duly noted," he said as I poured myself a glass of the wine. "So what brings you back to the Big Apple? Was it because you missed him?" I lowered my glass already half-way to my lips.

"If only it were that simple," I said, "No. I'm afraid not. My life is being threatened and the simplest way to take me is through my protectorate."

"Neal."

"Yeah."

"I'm sure you know there were others before you," Mozzie said to which I nodded, "Please take solace in the fact that he is smitten with you. I have never seen him look at another woman the way he does you. When the conversation turns to you he talks about how amazing you are but you worry him, Lindsey."

"I worry him? I'm not the human who takes on people who want to kill him every day."

"No you are his half-human wife who takes on demons and monsters daily."

"I do it to protect people like you and him."

"We are aware of it and grateful for it. But remember when you get hurt it hurts him too. He's afraid one day you'll end up like Kate and… won't come home." I looked over at him and had just started to inquire about Kate when a faint rustling of feathers alerted me to a presence.

"Castiel, that better damned well be you!" I shouted. Mozzie looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"The afore mentioned angel," I said dismissively. In stepped the angel in a trench coat.

"I would introduce you but he's an angel and I done said his name so…"

"There are more urgent matters to discuss at the moment," he interrupted me.

"Rude much, Cas?" I muttered. He just looked at me.

"What?" I deadpanned.

"The druid, Mirta. She is misleading many clans driving them away from the crown and God."

"She is trying to make drough," I gasped.

"Excuse me what?" Mozzie said absolutely confused.

"Drough. Dark druids. My aunt and people are mie. Light druids, and are among the most powerful mie but drough are stronger than almost any mie. As a mikokai I can take on a group but an army is another matter."

"And you see, that's why Neal worries," Mozzie said. I just rolled my eyes before turning back to Cas.

"So what's your suggestion?" I asked the angel.

"Gather the remaining clans and prepare for battle."

I rolled my eyes leaning against the table, "Holy advice," I muttered. "Fine. Send word to the generals and guards. Call all our still siding with the crown. Tell them we are at war," Castiel nodded and disappeared in a flurry of feathers.

I turned and looked at Mozzie who started dialing a cell phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked more curious than anything.

"Calling Neal."

**Dang it! Can't have a nice normal relationship. Darn!**

**melinda: I know sis but I had to write it in the story. Think of it as an OC with the same name to make you feel better.**

**DeansTrueGirl: Read flee's response. **


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Oookay this may be a little short… idk**

I was on the veranda when I heard the apartment door open at around four thirty… early for Neal to be home.

"Where is she?" he asked Mozzie who stayed even though I insisted I needn't have a babysitter. He stepped onto the Veranda and I glanced up from my book.

A mixed look of worry and dread filled his eyes and I knew that Mozzie told him. I closed the book and lay it aside, all snide remarks I had planned fleeing.

"Neal, I-"

"Just," he cut me off, "Just tell me the truth. Are your people at war?" he asked taking a seat and pulling my hands into his own, engulfing my scarred warrior hands with his soft artist fingers.

I sighed defeated, "Yes."

"And obviously I can't stop you from going and leading instead from afar."

"I don't take the coward's way," I agreed.

"What am I going to do with you?" he sighs dropping his head. I lifted his face to mine and gave a little smile.

"Pray," I said. He gave me a confused look.

"Pray that God should give us strength. For if God is with us who can be against us?" Neal smiled and pushed an errant strand of hair behind my ear.

"I suppose you are right but will He listen to the prayers of a thief?"

"If you seek His help He is pleased because you asked it of your Father. He _wants_ us to ask for forgiveness and help," I explained.

"You know a lot about this for a Half-demon" Neal smirked.

"Yeah I am a freak of nature," I snickered, knowing he knew my druid half was very holy.

He raised back up and went into the apartment to speak with Mozzie about something. Unconcerned I returned to my book.

"What are you reading?" his suddenly there voice asked. I jumped, clutching my chest in surprise.

"Jeez, Neal!" I muttered when I came back to my senses, "I'm gonna tell you like I told Moz. Don't startle me. I have a tendency to throw things when startled."

"Understood," he smirked, taking a seat. I lay my bare feet in his lap returning to my book.

"I' reading a book Isla gave me. A history of my people and our wars." He me an acknowledging sound as his hand stroked the top of my foot. I closed my eyes, forced to place the book aside once more.

"I get the sense I'm not going to get any reading done," I said in a somewhat joking manner.

"Not if we are going to make our dinner date with the Burkes'."

"Crap!" I yelped jumping up, "I completely forgot about that!" I dashed through the apartment running a brush through my waving locks, pulling on a button-down shirt, and a long flowing western skirt over my worn boots. I had just started weaving my hair into a braid when Neal's hand lighted on mine and he leaned forward, his lips brushing against my ear.

"I like it when you wear your hair down," he whispered. I felt blood rush to my face as I glanced at him. Neal placed a chaste kiss on my lips before mentioning we needed to get going.

Still flushed and in a bit of a daze, I gestured a farewell to Mozzie as we headed out the door.

**Yeah it was super-short but I thought it was going to be longer! Don't kill me! I will try and get the following chapters to be longer. **

**DeansTrueGirl: You are always cold**

**Melinda: Yeah that pretty much says it all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I promised a longer chapter… let's see if I keep my word. *evil smirk***

We always enjoyed visiting the Burks house. They were always so nice and seemed to greatly approve of mine and Neal's relationship. Guess they thought I was a good influence on the thief. Pfft yeah right!

"Lindsey, Neal," Elizabeth greeted us in a rather excited manner. I smiled awkwardly knowing either my clan-mates weren't here yet or they were waiting on me to deliver the news about the war.

When we stepped into their beautiful home I got my answer. Sitting in the living room, my clan turned to face me, all smiling like goons. I rolled my eyes heavenward and silently prayed for strength.

"Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes," Elizabeth said heading toward the kitchen.

"Need any help?" I asked mentally begging she'd say yes.

"No thanks, it won't take five minutes." Damn, so close. I glanced at Neal almost desperately and he just shrugged and placed his hand on the small of my back, guiding me to the couch to sit down. Jessica was grinning like she knew a secret… never a good sign.

"Damn, Neal, you must be one hell of an influence on Lindsey," Dean smirked, "I've never seen her look that much like a girl outside of being forced to." Everyone gave a light laugh at my expense.

I stuck my tongue out in childish retort back.

"So what exactly was so important you called this meeting?" Peter asked kindly. I bit my lip trying to figure out how to best explain this. Peter knew of druids and magic and, by the insistence of Jessica, he knew my family had an ancestral palace in Scotland but he hadn't any idea the Druids Crown Jewels I had helped him procure had been gifted to me, making me the Druid Queen.

Once the Jewels had been recovered Isla had requested them as Historical artifacts just before my coronation (which, honestly, came as a surprise to me as well). Now I was ruler of a secret nation fighting a less than secretive war. Druids, while holy women, are still Celts, and Celts have fighting in their blood. No matter what anyone tries to do or how many "peace talks" Melinda (bless her pacifist hippie heart) tries, there will be battlefield confrontation and there will be bloodshed.

I had almost figured a way to tell them when Elizabeth gave a shriek from the kitchen accompanied b the sound of shattering glass.

"El?" Peter called, jumping up to check on his wife. I assumed she had merely slipped until I heard, "Who the hell are you?" from a very angry Peter. We all jumped up and dashed to the kitchen.

I was the first there and I scanned the scene before me. Peter was clutching a frightened Elizabeth and shielding her from…

"Cas, you moron! What are you doing here?" I demanded planting my hands on my hips like a scolding mother. As soon as my clan heard 'Cas' they turned back to the living room grumbling. Well except for Neal who placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"You know this guy?" Peter asked glancing at me.

"Yeah. Dean's 'guardian angel'," I air quoted. "Though if you ask me the demons are taking better care of him." Cas gave me a steely glare which I returned in kind.

"I am assisting you, halfling, you would do well not to forget." As usual I flinched a little when he spat the word 'halfling'. Neal's hand tightened supportively on my shoulder.

"You here for anything other than scaring the be-Jesus out of a human and insulting me?" I asked, more than a little irked. He reached into a pocket of his trench coat and handed me a packet of letters.

"These are from your generals," he said flatly. I clenched my jaw taking the batch of front letters and knew the 'your generals' thing wasn't lost on Peter. I mean he is a detective.

"Is that all?" I asked refraining from retorting anything. Cas shook his head. "Alright. I'll holler if I need anything," I muttered and like that he vanished. I rolled my eyes skyward and shook my head.

"Angels," I muttered. I could practically feel Neal smirking behind me. He hugged me closer suddenly making me flush and my eyes bug in surprise.

Elizabeth and Peter smiled kindly at each other knowing how in love we were.

"Well, now that that's over with, I suppose I should get supper on the table."

"Please, let me help with that," I offered kindly as Neal took he letters from me and tucked them safely away in his inner jacket pocket.

"Thank you, but you are our guest. Peter and I will get it," Elizabeth insisted. I inwardly groaned and let Neal lead me back to the living room.

"So what did the dumbest angel in the history of the world want?" Jessica asked.

"He was bringing me letters from the front in Scotland. They've already begun the fighting there," I explained.

"Surely you and Mirta can come to an agreement without all this violence," our naive little siren, said.

"Mindy, we are Celtic. Celts are the most stubborn people in the world. When we get an idea we are right. Do not tell us otherwise unless you have hard evidence to back it up. Alas that's all this is, is a fight over the idea of who's right for the druid throne." Melinda dropped her head and I could practically see the gears turning.

"No," I said flat out, "talking doesn't work with us." At about that moment Peter alerted us that supper was on the table.

After our delectable meal we were settled in the living room when Peter inquired about the whole 'your generals' thing, causing me to mutter some obscenities about the loose lipped angel.

"Yeah…" I muttered, "You already know of magic and my connection to those Jewels I helped your procure…" and so I told them my tale.

**Huzzah! It was longer than the previous chapter! Ten points!**

**Jessica: … hehehehehehehehehe I am just pure evil**

**melinda: Thankies you are pretty cute when you think everything can be settled with peaceable means. You sweet naïve hippie. **


	7. Chapter 7

**It took much longer than expected… no wait that is a lie. I don't ever expect to get "next chapters" up soon anymore. Trying to find a third job, art, and writing of both Fanfictions AND novels… It will be forever until I get any "next chapters" up ever again.**

"So now you and the other druids are at war?" Peter clarified. I nodded.

"I still wish you would at least _try_ to talk to the other druids," Melinda said sullenly.

"I wish you would, too," Neal said. "I don't want you taking those risks." I smiled gently at his concern for me.

"Honey, it's like I told Mindy earlier, this will only be solved by conflict or divine intervention."

"Consider that a now constant on my list of prayers," he said taking my hand. He started tracing the gold band on my finger. I felt my face quirk up in a smile.

"Awww!" Melinda cooed. I glared over at my clan.

"Honestly, I have _never_ seen her this happy and I have known her for most of our lives," Jessica said.

"Please, you saw the years after my mom and dad died. Of course I was unhappy," Neal placed his hand on my back, rubbing circles along my spine.

"True," she agreed.

"I understand what you are saying and am pleased you are telling me but why exactly tell me?" Peter asked.

"I tell you because I feel you ought to know. Because you have proven yourself worthy of my trust and no other reason. I have no ulterior motive in telling you despite my strategic prowess. I am completely aware, should the war come to me, as it likely will, that the U.S. government will take it as an act of war against _them_. I just want you to know, should you have to choose, whatever you choose, there will be a place in in my court and country for your family if you so need a place." Neal suddenly glanced at me with concern.

"You expect it to escalate so?"

"You remember how violent the Vikings were?" Peter and Neal both nodded hesitantly. "Well essentially Celts are their decendents. We took a lot from that culture. A lot of stylization of clothes, boats, weapons, houses… but most of all we inherited their bloodlust. Don't get me wrong if a good enough reason is given we will stop but it is like going through Hell and back twice to find a good enough reason."

"This coming from the girl who has actually accomplished the task," Dean said. Peter, Neal, and Elizabeth all glanced at me somewhat in shock. I waved it off.

"It's a story for another day."

We shared a few more stories and laughs before we parted company. Neal led me home like an absolute gentleman and I kind of liked it.

It was when he opened the apartment door for me that I really made mention of it. Well he made mention of my expression and that started it.

"What?" he asked after hanging our coats up and walking back, cupping my goofy grinning face in his gentle hands.

"It's nothing. I was just wondering…"

"What?" he asked now smiling like a fool, too.

"I was wondering if this is what it felt like for normal people all the time. Just being in love, coming home to a face that loves you back every night, and spending time with friends," I said, still smiling.

He pushed my bangs out of my face, planting a small kiss on my forehead, "I honestly can't say. I have never been normal myself." Neal pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, burying my nose in his chest and breathing deep his scent.

"Oh get a room you two," came a familiar voice from the shaded part of the room.

We jumped apart like a couple of teens caught in a kiss.

"Dang it, Moz! This is _our_ apartment!" I growled as Neal put his hand on my hip, pulling me close to him again.

"An excellent point," the other con-man said with a shrug. Judging from the scent he had had a fair bit of Scotch. He wasn't drunk, mind you, he had just drank a bit. Obviously he was well able to hold his liquor.

"Ugh!" I groaned, "I'm gonna go change." I said making my way to our bathroom.

When I left I heard the two talking in a low murmur to avoid my understanding (demon hearing) I was a bit concerned when I returned in my PJ pants and T-shirt that read 'I'm one of those bad things that happen to good people.' My entire sleep attire was baggy and hid my figure. Mozzie glanced at Neal and muttered a good-bye before heading out the door.

Neal waved to his friend before turning back to stare at me with a confused slight repulsion at my pajamas.

"What?" I asked knowing it as about my outfit, "Just figure out what you married?"

Neal shook his head and sighed, "_What_ on Earth are you wearing?"

"My pajamas," I said innocently raising my arms and letting them fall back to my sides.

"It looks ridiculous," he said, taking his own form fitting satin PJ's out of a drawer.

"It's not like I'm leaving the apartment," I muttered shrugging and flopping on the couch.

"Maybe not," he agreed leaning over me on the couch, his forehead touching mine. "But I bet you would like the feel of a silk nightgown on your skin." As if to bring a point across he trailed his fingers lightly down my arm, raising chill-bumps. I was about to retort something when the parchment of my letters in his jacket pocket caught my eye. With nimble hands I pulled them free and raised them between our faces.

"Sorry, lover-boy, I have some Queenly duties to take care of," I grinned shyly.

"You're no fun."

"Who told you war was fun?"

"You."

"Touché," I replied curling my knees under me and breaking the seal to read the letters contents:

To High Queen and Mikokai:

Lindsey Pauline McCord,

The drough armies are strong but your forces are stronger. We have successfully pushed them from the Queen's palace and clear from the Highlands.

We have sent word to the Lowlands and Irish druids as well as our sisters dispersed all over the world, to be on guard for the uprising. Alas none have seen them.

My Queen, I fear for your safety. Keep your clan, mate, and self under constant guard, is my advice. We have no evidence that Mirta and her armies have indeed started to you, but logic and instinct tell me she has.

Your Majesty, I regret informing you of this so early in your rein but your life is in immediate danger and the war is coming to you.

Your humble servant,

General Catirone McDavis.

I didn't have to read the others to know Catirone was right. The druids from the Lowlands and Ireland would only confirm Catirone's fears.

I stood startling Neal who had been waiting patiently for me to convey the message. I jotted down a list of names that would receive guards and called for Luna to take it and the letters to Isla immeadiatly.

"What is it?" Neal asked stepping up behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I was right earlier about the war," I said, "Neal, she's on her way here."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means tomorrow, I call together my armies and we prepare for war.

**SHWAM! Finally a way to transition into my favorite plotting part of the story! Not really the battling is actually my favorite part. But still!**

**Melinda: Thanks sis glad you like it.**

**Deans True Girl: Always good to know I am doing a good job. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes I am finally back you guys can quite grouching now. **

I woke the next morning to my phone's incessant buzzing. When my hand finally lighted on it I picked it up and snapped a sharp 'what' into the receiver by way of greeting.

"Well, someone is nae a morning person," came Isla's cheery voice.

"Someone isn't a person person. What's going on?"

"Your soldiers from across the sea arrive today, my Queen," Isla said with a chuckle.

"So… I can't sleep late because…" I left the sentence hanging.

"My dear, there is much for you to learn about being Druid Queen. Including protocols in this situation."

"Ugh, fine!" I grumbled rolling out of bed, "But there better be a quart of demonsblood tea when I get there!" Demonsblood tea, usually a lethal poison, was an energizer to a mikokai like me.

"Very well, My Queen," she chuckled again and hung up.

"What was that about?" Neal asked as I rolled out of bed like a zombie.

"The soldiers from across the sea are arriving and, as per tradition, request an audience with the queen."

"And you can't blow them off and stay abed with your love deprived husband?" he asked pitifully.

"As wonderfully inviting as that sounds, you know the answer to that," I started to throw on my usual white camisole and jeans when Neal stopped me.

"Love, I already said, no playing 'jump the Halfling'," I muttered.

"Not what I was doing but I wouldn't mind. I was just going to dress you in something more befitting a Queen."

"Just make sure it's a warrior queen."

"How about I just make you my queen?"

"Deal."

000

I stood at the docks waiting watching the ships come in. Twelve in all, all brimming with Druid warriors. I felt myself getting nauseous and bursting with pride all at the same time.

"You'll be fine," Isla said patting my hand.

"I am in a friggin dress with heels on. If I don't fall and call an end to this war by breaking my neck and giving the crown to Mirta by default it'll be a miracle."

I stood from my seat on a platform when the Druids gathered on the deck crying, "Long live the Queen! Long live Lindsey! Hail to the Queen!"

"Aunt Isla," I said, feeling my face drain of color.

"Aye, my lady," she said picking up decorum.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You'll be all right, my dear. Face them like a warrior."

"You want me to take out my own armies?" I hissed.

"No lass, just make a speech," she chuckled. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"My brothers and sisters. Thank you all for answering my call to arms. It gladdens my heart to see such brave faces and strong warriors ready to defend my family. Loyal supporters of my rightful crown and believers in what I stand for. Though I am but a halfling, raised in the wilds and uncertain of many traditions, know this. In battle I shan't sit idly by. With you, my brothers and sisters, I shall pick up my sword, string my bow, and ride into battle!"

A cheer exploded from the soldiers gathered and chants of my name filled the air. Isla smiled when I turned back to her.

"Gather my generals of air, earth, and water corps for a meeting after noon. I shall be in the forge with the smiths till then."

"Aye, my Queen."

000

My brow was drenched as I hammered out the sheets of metal into breastplates. I had already designed armor for Astral and True Speed. I was currently working on perfecting the druids armor I was given.

I finished the breastplate and waved one of the apprentices over. The young girl looked nervous and frightened. I don't know if it's because I was her Queen or a mikokai.

"Aye, my lady?"

"Try this on. Nevermind how it fits how does it weigh on you?" The girl dutifully slipped the breastplate over her head.

"It weighs hardly a thing. Should be simple to wear all day and during battle," she said. From the way she moved I could see she spoke true. I smiled and thanked her, telling her to fetch a honey-cake as a reward for her troubles.

"Head Smith Lockturn!"

"Aye, my Queen?"

"Begin your smiths on the creation of this armor. It's been perfected."

"Of course, my lady," he said with a bow as I handed him the armor and the formula for the metal. I ran my hand over my face and sighed. "What ails your Highness?" I had just about grown accustomed to people calling me your highness and your majesty and such.

"Nothing, Master Smith, just tired."

"Ah. Making ready for war. My lady, if I may be so bold as to suggest you take a quick break. You have been working harder than any of us."

"Thank you, Master Smith, but I shall fair well. This setting isn't necessarily what I was raised in but it is in my blood. Excuse me now. I must prepare for a meeting with my generals and confidants."

"Aye, my Queen."

000

Neal accompanied me to our war meeting, much to my protest. I thought he should occupy his time with the case he and Peter had been assigned as opposed to my problems and upcoming war.

I stepped in the room surrounded by soldiers with my aunt, the boys, and my clan sisters at the head of the table.

"What's Neal doing here?" Jessica asked.

"He's my husband making him a Prince of the Druids and he wishes to go to war with us. He has his right to be here, perhaps more than you guys or Sam and Dean," I said diplomatically, taking my place at the head of the table and lowered my hands indicating they take a seat. One Calliach Druid remained standing.

"Aye?" I said.

"My lady, Queen. I am Calliach Druid Donner MacCorman, Ambassador for the Druid Kingdom to the United States. Their government said they would aid neither side in battle and though many opposed I explained that the battle would be fought on U.S. soil whether they liked it or not."

"Good. Don't need those idiots trying to help us."

"You never considered yourself American?" Neal asked from my right.

"I never considered myself human," I replied flatly. Everyone fidgeted nervously. I had just spoken of the white elephant that sat at the head of this war table.

"Have we mapped out our battlefield yet?"

"Yes, my lady, an abandoned fort that looks out across an open field. The druids will rig out the spires of the fort with our magic and tech mix. The fort isn't a historic sight so it should prove perfect."

"Excuse me, did you say tech?" I asked baffled.

"Aye, my Queen, we are a traditional people but not behind the times."

"Sam, you will be in charge there. Dean, you and Jess will be in charge of combat training. Call Bobby to help. Tell him the flight's on me. I'm sending Draka. She's big enough to carry one person a great distance now. Mindy see if you can get your family to join the fight. I want eyes in the sea and sky as well as on land so we know when Mirta and her armies get here. I have perfected our armor so they won't be expecting that. You have your duties and the battle plans," the room nodded the affirmative, "Very well. Any questions?" The druids were silent a moment.

"My lady, forgive me for asking so rudely but you are half demon. What if God does not find favor with us." Those closest to me flinched and all shifted away from him as I stood slowly and deliberately from my seat.

"Sir, my concern is not whether God is on our side; my greatest concern is to be on God's side for God is always right." There was silence a moment then a riotous uproar of agreement and cheering my name again.

"And how will we know if we are on God's side?" the same druid inquired.

"Castiel," I said knowing the angel would show up after I said his name.

Sure enough moments later a gasp and shiver ran through the room at the immense spiritual power the angel possessed as he appeared. When the druids saw him they bowed respectfully to the messenger of God. I did the same out of tradition alone.

"You called?" he said flatly.

"My people need affirmation that we are doing as God wishes."

"God gave you the crown. He means you to fight for it." I nodded my thanks and dismissed the generals.

The last one was leaving when a young page brought in a dispatch. I took it and read the paper. As I read it I could feel my face paling.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

"Tell the soldiers prepare for battle immediately. The drough will be on our shores tomorrow."

**Duhhh duhhh duuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh! I know no Castiel vs. Lindsey confrontation. But war is up soon. Maybe during the battle lolz.**

**DeansTrueGirl: Sorry it took so long hope you like it though.**


End file.
